


Silver Tongue

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted mugging, Hypothetically only, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mugging, lots of swearing in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: "I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot" with Virgil and Deceit?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Silver Tongue

“Hey, c’mon, don’t be mad!” 

“I will be as mad as I damn well want to and screw you!” Virgil stormed out of the car and slammed the door behind him, making Diego wince. He’d not seen Virgil this mad, or this shaken, maybe ever. Guess that’s what you got for accidentally talking your way out of a mugging. 

“Vee, wait up.” He jogged up beside his furious boyfriend, locking the car over his shoulder from the front porch. Virgil turned on him, apparently _finally_ ready to talk this out. 

Amend that to _shout_ this out. 

“You _imbecile_! You utter fucking _moron_ , do you even understand what could have happened just now?! We could’ve been shot! Knifed! Killed in any damn way they pleased, and you just what, thought _lying_ was going to help?!” 

Diego leaned away from the ire, grimacing. Yikes. “Well, it worked, didn’t it? Here we are, definitely not dead, definitely not mugged either, and- maybe we can do this inside where the neighbours aren’t gonna gossip, babe, how about-”

Virgil was suddenly somehow angrier than before, and Diego was actually very impressed by the aura of danger he was putting out. This was apparently the ‘fight’ part of his natural fight or flight response. He knew Virgil well enough not to take it personally, either, because as much as yeah, sure, he’d maybe taken a huge fuck-off risk; Virgil’s anxiety was probably running haywire and making everything feel worse than it was. 

“ _No_! If you can apparently handle actual _fucking muggers_ then you can handle the neighbours!” Virgil shouted at the top of his lungs. It seemed to soothe him to get it out, and he added a wordless screech of belated terror before sagging forwards into his boyfriend’s arms with a whimper. 

The keys clinked quietly against the back of his jacket as Diego’s arms came up around him quickly, holding Virgil safely in his embrace. “Hey, we’re safe. Both of us, very safe. We haven’t got anything to worry about anymore. Let’s just go inside and we’ll get you a blanket and a hot cocoa for the shock and cuddle on the couch in front of something mindless for a bit. You’ll feel better.”

Virgil mumbled something into his shoulder and Diego let go so he could step back and open the door. “What was that?” 

His boyfriend looked tired, devoid of the furious fire that had been fuelling him since their narrow escape, but he also gifted Diego a small, soft smile, cupping his cheek briefly. “I said, you’re still an idiot.” 

With a brighter grin, weak but precious anyway, Virgil walked inside, and Diego only hesitated a moment more before following after him with a bark of laughter and a playful reply while he locked the front door behind himself. “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot!” 

From somewhere inside the house Virgil called back. 

“So you are- so you _are_.”


End file.
